


Petrified

by Serpentina1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Poetry, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentina1/pseuds/Serpentina1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, while Hermione was petrified, Draco Malfoy sneaked into the hospital wing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrified

 

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations written by J.K. Rowling. No copyright or trademark infringementisintended and no money is being made.

 

 

**Petrified**

No one must ever know, but…

I sit here beside you, in the dark of the night, watching your features set in stone

It's you who have been petrified – so why do I hide away behind a glacial 'mask'?

 

I gaze into your unobservant eyes, staring into some far distant land no one can follow you to.

It's you who have been petrified – so why do my eyes hold nothing but emptiness?

 

I touch your hand, resting on the sheets beside you – it's cold, rigid even.

It's you who have been petrified – so why am I dazed like this, too numb to break free?

 

I watch your chest, not moving with respiration – remaining still in its place.

It's you who have been petrified – so why do I feel as if my every breath freezes in my throat?

 

I check for your pulse, but find none – no reflection of your heartbeat moving your impure-blood along beneath my fingertips.

It's you, who have been petrified – so why does my heart feel so cold, unmoving and lifeless?

 

I told people I wished for just this to happen – I never thought I would regret to see my wish fulfilled.

It's you who have been petrified – and now I realise it's you whom I miss all day, wherever I go; your bossy voice, bushy hair and annoying arrogance.

 

It's you, who got turned into stone.

So why does the sight of you, the very thought you might never move again – leave me – petrified?

 


End file.
